Fake confession, was it really fake?
by meefgal
Summary: Len is mad at Rin, and decides to get revenge. So? He crossdresses as Rin and goes to confess 'Rin's fake feelings for Kaito. Of course, things always take a wrong turn for Len. LenxKaito Imma turn this back into a oneshot... I got discouraged... D':


Yep. The endless boredom is causing Yaoi damage to my brain.

Dasukete~! DX

Well, there it is, enjoy, I own nothing but the plotline, blah, blah, blah…

A very angry Len walked down the hall. Over night, Rin had decorated his face with all kinds of make-up products. It had taken him a full hour to wash it all off, and his face was all sore. and now he was plotting his revenge. He stopped abruptly as an idea popped into his head. Rin was out, so he had some new ideas. He grinned evilly as he snuck into Rin's closet and stole one of her outfits that fit him best. He grabbed one of Rin's spare bows from her dresser and snuck into the bathroom to change. After changing, he came out, though he looked exactly like Rin, except for the slight change in eye color. Len smiled quietly to himself as he checked off step one in his head. He walked down the stairs and expected to see Kaito on the couch eating ice cream. Len walked over and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Hi, Kaito." He said in his 'Rin voice'.

"Hey there, Rin." Kaito replied as he increased the speed of his ice cream eating. "You're back early." Len felt butterflies in his stomach as his plan was going smoothly so far.

"So, Kaito," 'Rin' began after a short silence. "I actually have something important to tell you. It's a bit personal." At this, Kaito nearly coughed up his last spoonful of ice cream. He managed not to and swallowed the last bit successfully. He set the tub and the spoon on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned back to 'Rin'.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kaito asked. Len felt his stomach twist into knots as he had a second thought on his plan. A light blush was now painted clearly on his face, and he began to stutter a bit.

"I-I love you." 'Rin' choked out. Len was very scared now at what Kaito's reaction would be. Rin had always hated Kaito, so how would he react to Rin suddenly confessing? And he somehow felt happy when he fake-confessed. What did that mean? Len had thoughts rushing through his head and failed to notice that Kaito's body was now a little too close to 'Rin'. Len snapped back into the real world just as Kaito was about to- nope, too late. Kaito's lips were already against 'Rin's and 'Rin' blushed insanely. Kaito's expression was one of pure happiness as Len decided to go with it and kiss back. After a good 2 minutes, the two broke apart, and 'Rin' was panting.

"Y'know, Len? You're a really good kisser." Kaito turned back over to Len and smirked. Len's jaw dropped.

"Y-you knew!" Len's face was all red now as Kaito couldn't hold a giggle back.

"You tasted like bananas." Kaito told him. Len was now becoming a little bit angry.

"Y-you didn't really…" Len turned the other way so that his back was to Kaito. Kaito then grinned and slid a hand up Len's now cropped shirt. Len squeaked and turned around, his face the color of a cherry. His arms were crossed over his chest and his expression was really upset.

"Len, I think I love you too." Kaito smiled and traced Len's face with his finger. Len suddenly relaxed seeing that Kaito had found his weak point and allowed Kaito to kiss him again. Suddenly from across the room was a little beeping noise. Len pulled away from Kaito and looked over to the beep. Len froze as Kaito followed the beep too, copying Len's expression.

"Omigosh, this is gold!" A hyperactive teen jumped around with excitement. Rin had recorded the entire thing on her new camcorder, knowing she's make a lot of money once she put it up on the internet.

… That was really hopeless. XD Well, I hope it wasn't a corny ending, but it was the only one that suited the story well.

So, on that note, I STILL HATE YAOI PEOPLE! I just sometimes pop an idea into my head and I can't leave it alone, so I turn it into a one-shot.

Again, because it's a one-shot, I probably won't be continuing it. Give me ideas on what happens next if you want more! :D

STOP READING THE AUTHOR'S COMMENTS AND PRESS THE FREAKIN' BUTTON ALREADY! :U


End file.
